In the conventional fourdrinier papermaking process, a water slurry, or suspension, of cellulosic fibers (known as the paper “stock”) is fed onto the top of the upper run of an endless belt of woven wire and/or synthetic material that travels between two or more rollers. The belt, often referred to as a “forming fabric,” provides a papermaking surface on the upper surface of its upper run which operates as a filter to separate the cellulosic fibers of the paper stock from the aqueous medium, thereby forming a wet paper web. The aqueous medium drains through mesh openings of the forming fabric, known as drainage holes, by gravity alone or with assistance from one or more suction boxes located on the lower surface (i.e., the “machine side”) of the upper run of the fabric.
After leaving the forming section, the paper web is transferred to a press section of the paper machine, in which it is passed through the nips of one or more pairs of pressure rollers covered with another fabric, typically referred to as a “press felt.” Pressure from the rollers removes additional moisture from the web; the moisture removal is often enhanced by the presence of a “batt” layer on the press felt. The paper is then conveyed to a drier section for further moisture removal. After drying, the paper is ready for secondary processing and packaging.
Press felts typically include one or more base fabric layers; these can be “flat-woven” and formed after weaving into an endless belt, or can be woven in endless form. Generally, the flat-woven process is preferred, as it is typically less expensive and more versatile than the endless weaving process. Also, in many instances the felt is cut widthwise and reattached to simplify installation on a paper machine, in which case some of the advantages of endless weaving (such as the absence of a seam in the fabric) are lost.
Of course, flat weaving a fabric of a base layer requires that provision be made for joining it into endless belts. Such joints should be constructed in such a manner that they are sufficiently strong to withstand the extreme load, temperature, and wear conditions the press felt experiences, yet do not cause the surface of the press felt above the seam to unduly mark the paper. One popular method of joining the base fabric of a press felt is to form loops with machine direction yarns on each end of the base fabric. To form the flat-woven base fabric into an endless belt, the ends of the fabric are placed adjacent to each other, with each of the loops on one end positioned between two loops on the other end in interdigitating fashion. A “pin” (usually formed of a single monofilament or monofilament strands) is then inserted into all of the loops to join the ends. After the batt layer(s) are needled or otherwise attached to the base layer, the batt layer(s) are cut at the seam location, the pin is removed, and the finished press felt is shipped to a paper mill. Once at the paper mill, the press felt can be installed by placing it onto a paper machine, then inserting another (usually more flexible) monofilament pin or pintle into the loops. Examples of this type of seam are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,417 and 4,737,241 to Gulya; U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,785 to Lilja et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,123 to Rydin, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Not unexpectedly, the presence of a pin seam can create heterogeneity in the press felt in the pin seam area. For example, the compressibility and water and air permeability may be different at the seam area compared to the remainder of the press felt. Further, because the density of base fabric yarns is lower in the seam area, the batt fibers tend to be anchored less effectively in the seam. One approach to address some of these problems is to weave one or more additional yarns into the pin seam area that increase the yarn density on the paper side of the fabric. Examples of this approach are disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,123 to Rydin and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,339 to Lee and U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,709 to Shipley.